My Heart, Your Spark, Our Soul
by LIXaussi59
Summary: NEW SUMMARY:Holly Thompson, an average girl, finds herself thrown into the world of giant robots after getting kidnapped. Will she find a way home? or will she stay with her new found friends on their quest for peace...rated t for safety.
1. Trailer

Disclaimer-I ONLY OWN HOLLY!!!

this is a dream I had that I thought would make a pretty cool fanfic. Tell me your thoughts

* * *

_**TRAILER**_

* * *

"Hey Holly?"a female voice calls out. A pretty blond girl with bright forest green eyes turns around

**One girl...**

Shot of Holly laughing by a bonfire

**taken**

Flashes to a picture of an F-22 transforming in front of Holly as the wind blows her long hair around the girl's face.

Shows Holly being thrown into a large room and rolling on the concrete floor

**Two prisoners...**

Holly looks up at a large yellow robot in amazement

"oh my god".

Shows Holly staring at a guy around her age with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes in shock . Flashes to Holly touching his cheek as if her hand could go straight through and a male voice speaks,"It's a holoform it allows to blend into the human environment without suspicion"

**Find Escape in each other**

"we're in this together," says Holly as she sits in the palm of the giant robot

**And they will find...**

A large door opens and both Holly and the robot stand, awaiting what is to happen next.

**That love...**

A flash of Holly and the robot's holoform in a passionate kiss

**Is worth fighting for.**

The yellow robot aims a cannon and fires

Changes to a scene of Holly running as the ground explodes behind her.

**And she **

Holly's sitting against a wall with an emotionless expression as a tear rolls down her cheek.

**Will risk everything**

A shot of her getting up from a hospital bed

**to save him**

a shot of her staring through a window as a storm rages outside in the darkness

flashes to a building on fire as she searches for something in the flames

fades to black, and the same male voice as before screams, "HOLLY!!!"

**My Heart **

**Your Spark**

**Our Soul  
**

**

* * *

**

okay that's it.

seriously though...my dreams are weird.

anywho...so who should the robot be? I've narrowed it down to Bumblebee or Sunstreaker but what do you guys think??

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Holly

"OI HOLLY!" I grinned and turned to face the person calling my name.

"WHAT??!!" I screamed back. My best friend grinned and walked up to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"You going to the bonfire tonight?" he asked

I looked down and feighned sadness, "I can't go. Sorry Matt"

He shoved me playfully "liar" he accused

I grinned again. "almost had ya"

He rolled his eyes."yeah, yeah" he then turned slightly serious "how ya getting there?"

"well,"i began, "i have this awesome best friend, who has a really sweet ride by the way, and I was hoping he could pick me up" I gave him my puppy dog eyes.

He mock sheilded his own eyes "no!" he cried " not the eyes!" we both started laughing at his antics " of course i'll take ya"

I gave him a quick hug "Best. Friend. Ever" he hugged me back "hey listen I got to go to class, but i'll see you tonight yeah?"

He nodded, "i'll pick you up at eight"

"eight it is" I said as I walked away to my music class.

I got ready for the bonfire pretty quickly. I'm not exactly one of those girls that take forever in the bathroom. Then again, having three older brothers will do that to a person.

"hey Christmas!"shouted my brother Hayden "your ride's here!"

I scowled at the nickname i'd received over the years. Just 'cause I was born on december 25th and was given the name Holly.

Holly Alexis Thompson. That was me. Personally I liked my name. Just hated my birthday.

Anyway, I went downstairs and Matt wolf whistled at me. I scowled at him. "what?"he asked in an innocent tone "you look hot in anything" my scowl turned into a glare.

"just keep the guys away from our baby sis, Matt," this came from my 'favourite' (apparently, no one told me this) brother Ryan, " and if any of 'em hit on her, you have my permission to use David's (my other brother) shovel to bury the body."

"why not _your_ shovel?" asked David

"'cause mines _new"_ was the reply. I rolled my eyes and dragged my best friend to his car.

"come on Holz" whined Matt "its funny when your brothers fight"

I sent him a look and he shut up. I can get pretty scary when i'm mad.

To be perfectly honest the beginning of the bonfire was pretty boring. We had a few laughs here and there. Got hit hit on by a few drunks.

When the world had gone completely dark, only being lit by the moon and stars overhead, something happened.

At first I didn't know what to do. Everyone was running and screaming. I was just trying to find Matt. We got separated in the panic..

I ran to a nearby tree to escape the stampede and tried calling his phone.

That's when I saw it.

The F-22 fighter jet _transformed_ right in front of me. In its place, now stood a robot that was about 30ft tall. Knowing no one would ever believe me I took a photo of the giant robot. I then placed my phone on the ground, hopeing, that if I died someone would know what happened to me.

I decided to make a run for it.

I sprinted through the surrounding forest, trying to yell over the screams of everyone else.

"MATT!" I kept screaming for him.

I tripped over a root of some kind. And felt aq sharp pain in my head before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Making Friends

My friend who's obsessed with the series pretty much threatened me with death if i didn't use him.

not my fault.

I'm just a coward.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: MAKING FRIENDS**

When I woke I realised I was moving. I began to wonder what happened when memories of the bonfire flooded into my mind. Everything up until I blacked out.

I shot up and realized I was in a vehicle.

And it was driving itself.

I looked around me when a voice made me freeze in fright.

"so you're finally awake?" the voice was robotic. I then realized that this was probably one of the one from the night of the bonfire.

"Wh-why am I-I here?" I stuttered out.

The 'car' chuckled darkly, "you'll find out in time squishy."

I wasn't exactly a believer in God , but I prayed for Matt's and my family's safety. And I hoped I'd make it out of here.

Alive.

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I could only guess my fate. And none of the outcomes I came up with, looked any good.

The drive was silent, aside from the occasional song played through the radio to break up the silence. We drove to what appeared to be a series of abandoned warehouses. The 'car' drove in side one building and opened the passeger door and shoved my out.

I heard a sound that I remember from the bonfire, when the jet transformed. I found myself being picked up and carried off in a giant metal fist.

"Lord Megatron, I have the human you requested," said the robot carrying me.

'requested?' my brain echoed. 'I don't understand. How can the possibly want something to do with me?'

"put it with the autoscum"

I found myself being thrown into a room. I rolled 3 times across the ground before standing up in time to see a giant door being closed.

"why?"i asked myself, "what could anyone or any_thing _possibly want with me?"

"you're a bargaining chip" said a voice from behind me. I spun around and froze at the sight of another robot. I took a step back.

"i will not harm you, human" said the robot, "we are both prisoners"

I stared up at him "oh my god" I whispered.

The robot gave a short unamused laugh, "that is the general reaction"

I realized he was different from the others. The others had red eyes or optics I guess, this one's were blue.

"what do they want with me?" I asked the robot in front of me.

"the Decepticons want the AllSpark. They believe the Autobots-" he paused at my confused look

"the Decepticons are the ones keeping us prisoners. The Autobots are my faction. I was supposed to land near their area but misjudged the planet's gravitational field. The Decepticreeps got to me before the others. Instead of killing they decided to use me to try and get the Autobots to trade for the AllSpark. They-" he went on to describe the war that has raged for centuries.

"but what does this have to do with me?" I asked him

"what is your designation, human?" 'he must mean my name'

"Alexis" I didn't exactly trust this guy with my name just yet. And it wasn't technically a lie.

"well Alexis, Optimus Prime the leader for the Autobots, wishes to protect the human race, the 'Cons must believe he will be more willing to hand over the Cube if a human life hangs in the balance. You just had the misfortune of becoming that human"

"what's your name?" I asked

"Designation: Sunstreaker"

I cocked my head to the side as I pondered on what to say next, "why Earth?"

He went on to describe how the Cube fell here and described what he knew of the 'terrorist attck' in Mission City, as well as the 'fake' broadcast last year and the battle in Egypt.

He also told me about the other Autobots. I learnt he had a twin named Sideswipe and that they played pranks on the others. I grinnined up at him when he told the story of one particular prank which ended with a very unhappy medical officer.

His joking nature seemed to come to an end when he told me about his separation from his twin.

i tried to comfort him slightly, "at least he's alive, and so are you. You will see each other again"

"you seem certain, you'll make it out alive," I smiled, "I am"

He didn't seem to understand, "how?"

"if there's one thing worse than dying in a cage its living in one" I replied "I refuse to do either."

That, he understood. " you are a strange femme, Alexis"

I decided I could trust him "it's actually Holly, Alexis is my middle name"

He nodded in understanding, "you did not know whether or not to trust me" It wasn't a question.

"i know now" I told him.

I looked around the room.

It was fairly empty and only had one door which led to a toilet block. I took inside and saw it was completely escape proof. Not even a ventilation shaft.

'you watch too many movies' said a voice in my head. Very sane.

'shut up' I told it, 'the last thing I need right now is a voice in my head. I'm already questioning my sanity enough as it is' it didn't come back.

I looked up at the giant yellow robot, "I hope you don't me asking, but uhh, why didn't you fight back? I mean, I know I haven'e known you very long, but you don't seem the type to go down without a fight"

Sunstreaker seemed to grow agitated at my question

"you don't have to answer-" I was cut off

"along with my communication system, my weapons system was damaged on impact." I visibly flinched. He must have hit the ground pretty hard for that to happen.

I then realized how cold it was.

"Are you cold fleshling?"

I frowned at the wording. "you know, until today, I had never thought that being 'squishy' would ever be turned into an insult. And no, not really, kinda, guess so, alright fine, yes I'm cold"

Sunstreaker chuckled, "oh shut it Sunshine."

The robot then transformed into a yellow Chrysler ME Four-Twelve. I gaped at him. That was a really good looking car.

The door closest to me opened and I jumped in "watch the car" he warned.

I looked around the interior of the car in amazement with only one word to sum it up, "wow"

* * *

_Next chapter up soon.._

_Review Squishies Review_

_Dori is my hero  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Laughing with a Giant Robot

**CHAPTER 3: LAUGHING WITH A GIANT ROBOT**

Within a short amount of time, I was all warmed up and toasty. And all because of Sunstreaker's amazing air conditioning system.

Meanwhile, the 'bot in question was telling me about one the pranks he and his brother pulled on their medical officer, Ratchet. I had tears rolling down my cheeks from laughing so hard.

In turn I told him about the time Matt and I spent six months taking embarrassing photos of the faculty and then posting them on facebook and e-mailing them around the school.

And the time I stole my ex-boyfriends locker combination and stuffed a whole heap of sporting balls (tennis balls, golf balls, ping pong balls, even a couple of those squishy foam ones used in dogdeball) and a note saying 'Seeing as you don't have any I thought I'd help you out in getting some'.

"When we get outta here," I told my new friend, "you and me are going to paint, what his name's cannons pink"

"Ironhide?" laughed Sunstreaker

"yeah him" I said and yawned.

"you should recharge"

"huh?" I asked tiredly

"i believe you humans call it 'sleep'"

"mkay," I replied, "'night Sunstreaker." I closed my eyes and drifted into a world of peaceful darkness.

When I woke, I looked around in confusion, before remembering all that had happened.

I yawned and stretched my arms.

"You are awake" said Sunstreaker.

"Do you even sleep?" I asked him curiously.

"I recharge" was the reply I received.

I rolled my eyes "a simple 'yes' or 'no' will do." I opened the door and hopped out before doing my usual morning stretches.

"Are humans that flexible?" Sunstreaker asked after I did a couple of illusions.

"nope," I said popping the 'p', "some are. No one I know personally, but some."

"alrighty," I said when I'd done a series of backwards walkovers, "that's my stretching for the morning."

I tilted my head in thought, "hey," I began, "question. Do you rust?" I got laughter in response. "what?" I asked him, " its a perfectly legitimate question." the laughter didn't end. "i'm glad I amuse you so"i said sarcastically. The laughter continued. "What the hell is so funny?!"

"you humans have strange facial expressions" said the laughing 'bot.

I scowled at him, "this coming from the 'Daffodil of Disaster'?" the laughing stopped and he transformed into his robot form.

"'Daffodil'?" he asked

"You're yellow," I said, my tone suggesting that this was obvious. Which it kind of was.

"you are a strange human"

"strange is good" I countered.

"How?" he asked.

"strange is different and different is unique," I had this line so many times in my life it wasn't funny.

If Sunstreaker was human, I'm pretty sure he'd be be standing there blinking at me with a blank look on his face. Or one going 'WTF', but that's not the point.

"I like you" he said after awhile

"I'm glad I meet your standards," I said sardonically.

A person suddenly appeared in front of me, and when I say 'appeared', I mean _materialized. _I swear I jumped about 10ft in the air.

"AAH!!"

The person now in front of me had mousy brown hair, which fell into stunning blue eyes. This was also smirking....in an incredibly attractive way.

"i believe that was a....what's it called? A 'Kodak' moment"

My eyes widened in shock. "Sunstreaker?!"

His smirk widened.

And no, I did not pass out.

It was a close call though.

* * *

_hit that green button....please. i have tim tams._

_oh and btw did you know that facebook isn't in the computer dictionary.....go figure._

update coming soon...until next time. bored readers


	5. Chapter 4: Just Hold On

sorry i haven't updated sooner. i had to study for a SAC (that's 'school assessed coursework for you non-Australians)

"how are you doing that?" I asked him

"its a holoform," he explained, "it allows us to blend into the human environment without suspicion"

"can I?" I asked, my hand moving forward slightly.

He shrugged, "i don't see why not."

I moved slightly and placed a hand on his cheek. Half of me expected my hand to go straight through his 'skin'. "it feels so real." I took my hand away and a question popped into my head, "what made you pick that holoform, exactly?"

He smirked again, "that's for me to know" he said cryptically.

I shoved him playfully, "jerk" I muttered.

He put on a look of mock hurt. "you wound me"

I faked satisfaction at this. "good"

the playful and joking mood ended when we heard the door being unlocked. Sunstreaker's holoform flickered slightly before disappearing completely. I watched the door anxiously and heard Sunstreaker shift slightly behind me.

The giant door slid open revealing two robotic forms, their red optics making me want to shrink into nothingness.

"we require the fleshling." growled a voice I recognized as the voice of the one who brought me here. I took an automatic step back and their red optics zeroed in on my terrified form. "come forward girl" I shook my head frantically and took another step away. My kidnapper's arm turned into some kind of weapon, which he aimed at Sunstreaker, "or he off-lines...permanently."

I realized I didn't have a choice. I didn't want Sunstreaker to pay for my cowardice. I swallowed my fear and walked towards the two Decepticons and was roughly plucked from the ground. I cringed and shut my eyes when I heard the door slam shut.

I opened my eyes in time to see the robot holding me drop me to the ground. I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle from the impact I made with the ground.

"do you wish to live human?" asked a cold, cruel voice as I lay against the concrete floor. I didn't answer. "do you wish to return to return to you _family_" he said the word 'family' with great distaste.

"got to hell" I spat.

"Doctor?" called the voice.

A wave of pain flooded through me. The burning fire ran through my body, nothing left untouched by the flames as it spread. I locked myself into place. I refused to cry out, to scream. I refused to show weakness now. I just hoped, prayed, that it would end soon.

I could feel my body draining itself. I could feel my will crumbling under my tight grasp. I could feel my resistance fading.

Flashes of my friends and family ran through my mind. And a song started playing.

"bravery only lasts so long" growled a voice.

My vision went black and I heard a familiar voice that made me feel safe again. "don't give up on me now" it said, "you'll make it through...just hold on"

And the funny thing is the song never stopped. It didn't end until my world became completely black, and even then the lyrics played over.

But even they began to fade.

And I knew no more.

* * *

review please......

until next time..


	6. Chapter 5: Protected

haha did this in class lol....

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: PROTECTED**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The annoying sound registered slowly in my brain. I knew it wasn't my alarm clock, and I couldn't figure out what else it could be.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

And the beeping wasn't exactly helping my thinking. I tried to collect my last memories and was flooded with pictures of giant robots and the feeling of pain.

The beeping got faster, and I shot up my eyes widening in fright. I felt something try and pin me back down and struggled against it.

"let me go!" I screeched as I struggled.

A voice tried to speak with me but I refused to listen, I managed to break free from their grasp and stumbled out nof the bed I was in.

the human guy that had tried to pin me down put his palms up as if trying to show he meant no harm and took a small step forward.

I leapt back. "Just stay away from me!" I yelled at him

"what is going on in here?!" I jumped at the new voice and my eyes took in the large yellow robot that had come into view. I immediately knew this ne wasn't Sunstreaker, but that he was no Decpeticon either....he had blue optics.

"where am I?" I asked them, I was absolutely terrified.

"you are in the med vay at NEST base"-this came from the human guy.

I briefly remembered Sunstreaker mention something about 'NEST' in passing will we were imprisoned. "where's Sunstreaker?" I asked, my voice shaking with fear.

The human guy sent a look to the yellow robot, who then exited through a large door, leaving me alone with the other guy.

My eyes kept darted between the guy and the door. I calculated my chances of makng it. They werent very good. The guy sent me a look, as if daring me to run. My eyes narrowed and then through entered a large figure and my owrry, all my pain, and all my fear, melted away.

"Sunstreaker!" his blue optics brightened slightly and he put a hand to the ground which I happily climbed on.

I latched myself onto his thumb, mainly because it was the closest thing I could hug, "what happened?" I asked, "the last thing I remember is you saying-" I paused, remembering the exact words, "i-i remember you saying that I... you said that I...that you...didn't want me to give up," I sniffed "that I would make it through"

"you almost didn't," said the guy back on the ground, "you friend here," he was obviously referring to Sunstreaker, "refused to leave your had to throw a wrench at him to make him leave the med bay.

I looked up at Sunstreaker when the guy said 'Ratchet'. "he means that we're-?"

"Safe" finished Sunsteaker. I only hugged his thumb even closer.

I sat cross legged in Sunstreaker's palm an he explained what happened after I passed out.

Apparently the Decepticons contacted the auto bots to try and get them to hand over a piece of the AllSpark. The Autobots had watch my torture _live_, as it happened.

I thanked my lucky stars, that I never screamed.

The autobots had managed to trace the connection and made it to the place, not long after I passed out and even then, they struggled to keep my heart beating. Sunstreaker seemed to stuggle with that part, and i'd heard enough. I didn't ask him anymore.

"so," I began, "when do I get to meet the team?"

"when the Hatchet says you can." 'Hatchet'? I'm clearly missong an inside joke.

It took me an hour to convince the Medical officer that I had the _ability _to even leave the medbay.

Sunstreaker placed me back on solid ground and the human guy, who I learnt to be _major_ William Lennox, proceded to show us around abit. I scowled at Sunstreaker when I heard that he hadn't even spent quality time with his own brother 'cause he was too worried about me.

We rounded a corner and I jumped behind my giant yellow friend when two blurrs came flying past us, one green and one red. The blurrs hit each other and I realized they were actually Autobots.

"hey Sunny!" yelled the green one.

'Sunny?' I thought, 'okay.....'

"when can we meet ya friend. We triend sneakin' in before but the Hatchet caught us"

"no, he caught _you_ man. You can't catch me. I'm a ninja,"

I snorted and they then noticed me. "hey! She's alive!" exclaimed the green one.

The reddie-orange one smacked the green one on the back of th head, "she was already alive you dumbass"

the green one rubbed his head. "that hurt man"

"the minor twins" explained 'Sunny'.

"MINOR??!!" they yelled at him.

Major Lennox chuckled told me that the green one was called Skids and the red-orange one was called Mudflap. He then went off to do one thing or another and Sunny and me left the argueing 'bots.

He showed me to a hanger where a whole range of cars were parked. There was a peterbuilt truck that had flames on the front, there was a black GMC Topkick, three motorcycles and a silver covette stingray.

The Peterbuilt was the first to transform, followed by the others. I saw that the silver one looked exactly like Sunstreaker only yhtis one had wheels for feet, like in-built skates. Cool.

The flame-one leant towards my level, "Holly Alexis Thompson?" I blinked before mutely nodding, "I am Optimus Prime." he went on to introduce the others. The black one with the giant cannons was Ironhide, the silver one was the twin brother of 'Sunny' and the three motorcycles were 'femmes', named Arcee, Chromia and Elita One.

They seemed like a close-knit group, like a family. Which reminded me...

"um, Sir?" iasked. 'how the heck do you adress a giant alien robot?' He tilted his head to show he was listening, "uh..not to sound rude or anything but...when can I go home? My brother will be worried sick"

He then told me that Major Lannox was returning to his home the next day and Ironhide was 'willing' to take a slight detour to drop me off.

"thank you" I told him sincerely.\

The rest of my day was spent talking to Sunstreaker and his twin.

Sideswipe was pretty cool. Oh and because of said twin I can now add 'hit on by a giant robot' to my list of things that I never expected to happen in my life.

That list was getting pretty long, too.

"i guess this is it, huh?" Sunstreaker looked confused and I sighed, "i'm not and idiot. The decepticons think I'm dead. The best way for them to keep that thought is if I don't have any contact with any of you guys." He looked down at me surprised. "I-" I paused as tears flooded my eyes,"I'm really gpign to miss you"

I hardly slept that night, tossing and turning at the thoughts of saying goodbye tomorrow that after that everything would be like a distant memory.

That next day I said goodbye to all but one.

According to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker was busy off 'sulking'.

It hurt though, not being able to say goodbye to the one being I was going to miss the most.

On the road I kept thinking about all that had happened in the last couple of days. I remembered my thoughts that flew through my mind as I lay dying after my torture and let out a short laugh at my stupidity.

"what?" asked the Major, confused at my behaviour.

"um..back at..back when I thought I was dying, at least when I thought I was the song 'Another Day in Paradise' kept going through my head and um... at one point I remember thing 'is Phil collins really God?'" Will let a small chuckle at my confession. Ironhide didn't get it.

"humans" I heard him grumble through the radio.

"Over-sized toaster" I shot back. We traded insults for the next few minutes.

I was slightly confused when he called me an 'over-wired femme'...Will thought it was funny, though. I'm not sure why....I was a bit slow due to my lack of sleep.

When we reached my house. I said my goodbyes to Will and Ironhide before taking a deep breath and climbed out of Ironhide's alternate form.

I walked to the door and saw a 'missing' poster on the door. It had my picture. Guilt flooded through me and I knocked three times on the door.

The door opened to my shocked brother. I gave a small smile. "hey," I said in a quiet voice. That was all it took for him to lauch himself on me and swing me around in a circle.

"hey guys!" he called out, "Fly's back!". I was shortly engulfed in a group hug that consisted of my three brothers. I'd never felt more safe and secure... protected.

* * *

_this chapter took me ages.....i almost lost it too._

_guess that's what i get for writing in the middle of a chem SAC..._

_REVIEW i make good cookies.._


	7. Chapter 6: Alone

_Sorry short chapter..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: Alone**

My brothers believe my bullshit story I came up with. About having no memory of the event and woke up in a hospital.....thank god they're not that bright.

The first few days were alright. It was great to be back in the safety of my own home with my family around me. Until I started waiting. I knew I told him that they shouldn't contact me for my own safety and I knew that it would seem like a dream. And it did, more than I realized. I just wanted one call, just one.

But I knew that wasn't going to happen and that one fact sent into a depression I couldn't get out of. I lost track of how many shrinks my brothers sent me to. It all ended the same, I spent an hour not talking to someone. Soon enough everyone stopped trying to 'fix' me and I was shipped halfway across the country. To my uncle's property.

It helped a bit. I could almost lose myself to the seemingly endless sea of grass that covered the landscape. And every night the same nightmares came, memories, only in my dreams there was no one to help me, nothing to escape to no one to hear my screams, my cries for help.

And I was alone in the world.

I lost weight. I just felt so drained.

After a period of six months, no one called. Not even my friends or my family. My uncle was never there. I spent each night staring at the star as they twinkled overhead seemingly unaware of the pain that happens on this one planet alone.

I tried finding patterns in the sky. At first everything reminded me the autobots..of Sunstreaker. And then nothing. No matter hard I tried I couldn't find anything.

I didn't understand. How could I just go from having everything remind me to nothing at all. It left a gaping hole in my chest.

My life, if you can even call it that anymore, became non-existent. _I,_ was non-existent. Always there never seen, crying out silently for someone to take the pain away.

And it never did. No one came. No one called. Nothing answered my pleas for help.

A comet flew across the sky.

I watched it take the darkness away from the land in a burning light. And I knew then that everything would be okay.

* * *

_Alrighty....what could happen next?.....well I know but you're gonna have to wait maybe...possibly....depends on how annoying my teachers wanna be._

_Don't forget to review....lots of love ppl.. LIX out._


	8. Chapter 7: Jack

**CHAPTER 7: Jack**

The comet disappeared over a small hill and landed with a dull thud that shook the ground beneath my feet.

I got up from my place and ran to where the comet made its impact with thew earth. And then I realized that it wasn't even a comet. It was a metal pod of some kind. I jumped when it made clicking sound before slowly transforming into a large metal robot.

I immediately saw that this one was different from the others. Before my brain kicked into gear and I realized that it was because he hadn't gotten an alternate form.

I saw that this one had blue optics and I decided to make my presence known.

"excuse me?" I called up to it, "do you have a name?"

it seemed to 'blink' before looking down at me. "so _you're_ one of those fleshy organics that Prime mentioned in the message," he nudged me slightly with his finger.

"hey!" I cried. Personal bubble invasion. "do you have a name?" I repeated.

"Designation, Wheeljack" he replied proudly.

"I'm Holly" I said. I recognized his name. Sunstreaker mentioned him a couple of times. Usually stories about how he blew up things that one would think couldn't even have the ability to.

Wheeljack tilted his head at me, "you don't seem frightened"

I told him how I met the others.

He then asked me where they were, saying he couldn't contact them because his communications system was damaged in a battle on his way here.

I shook my head. "i don't remember sorry. But I can find out"

"how?"

I grinned, "I'm gonna need a computer".

While I got the location Wheeljack searched around for an 'appropriate' vehicle choice. He came back as a 2010 Ford Mustang.

I told him the location of the NEST base. He asked me to go with him.

"I'm sorry," I told him, "i can't just up and leave"

I went inside and a voice in the back of my head started yelling at me. 'What are you doing? You're giving up a chance to do what you've wished for since you left them'.

I grabbed my phone and wallet before darting out the door, "Wheeljack, wait!" I scowled slightly when I saw he hadn't moved. I could almost _hear_ his smirk.

I jumped in the passenger seat and closed the door. "how'd you know?" I asked.

"Just a feeling." I smiled and stared out the window at the landscape flying past. "and what is it with you guys and speed?"

Wheeljack chucked and sped up further. I rolled my eyes.

After a few minutes of silence I decided to ask, "why did you ask me to go with you?"

"seemed like a good idea at the time. And you missed the others"

I gave a sad smile, "yeah. He didn't even say goodbye"

"who? Sunstreaker?"

I nodded, "yeah"

"self-centered glitch" I laughed at his insult.

"He saved my life though." I heard Wheeljack grumble, only managing to catch the words 'lost-cause'.

When we were passing through a town Wheeljack stopped so I could get 'supplies which was actually a cup of hot chocolate and a sandwich.

We started heading towards the state border when 'Jack started acting strange.

"what going on?" I asked him

"Decepticon" he growled. I turned around in my seat and saw the same one that brought to the place that changed my life forever. I turned back and gulped while gripping thew seat, my breathing coming in and out in shallow bursts.

Wheeljack sped to an empty street before opening the door. I jumped out and hid while Wheeljack transformed. I shut my eyes as I heard them fighting each other and wished for it to end.

"hand over the fleshling girl" I stiffened. They knew I was alive. And they were after me. I didn't dare move, make a sound, or even open my eyes.

The sound of metal on metal stopped and my breath caught in my throat as I heard an explosion sound from a distance.

"Ironhide! Stop shooting at me!" it was Wheeljack...he was alive...Ironhide?

My head snapped up and I gathered enough courage to stand and look. I saw Wheeljack and a familiar black robot. I stepped out into view and my gaze fell on the unmoving heap of silver metal.

"You alright, Holly?" asked 'Jack. Ironhide looked at me in surprise.

"Holly?" he asked in surprise.

I shrugged, "I don't see no one else"

he grumbled something I couldn't make out and transformed back into his alt form. I climbed into Wheeljack's front seat and we followed Ironhide to the base.

I guessed Ironhide had commed the others because they were all waiting for us.

I stumbled out of Wheeljack and the minor twins laughed at me. I didn't have it in me to scowl, I was so happy to see them. I looked around and noticed Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen.

"he's not here" said Sideswipe obviously knowing who I was looking for. Io ran a hand through my long hair and my fingers got stuck in a couple of knots. It was then my phone rang.

"Speak and be recognized by your empress, mortal" I said into the phone. This earnt me a few odd looks from the 'bots.

"you're on speaker" I grinned. It was Matt.

"i don't care who hears, it's always been you" I heard laughing on the other end.

"i see you're back to normal" said David

"Well what can I say? I bounce back fast"

"fast?"asked Ryan, "it's been over six months"

"hey listen I've gotta go I'll call you later"

"We'll all be here"

"i charge extra for groups" more laughing, "Holly out" I then hung up.

The Autobots and even the humans there were staring blankly at me.

"what?" I asked them.

They just blinked some more.

"so where is Sunstreaker?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Here" my head snapped to where the voice came from and I smiled at the yellow 'bot.

* * *

_awww...will sparks fly in the next chapter??? review to find out..._


	9. Chapter 8: Secure

_i in no way shape of form own any movie, t.v. or song reference in this chapter. i only own Holly. her brothers and Matt belong to a friend so you can't have them either._

**CHAPTER 8: SECURE**

I noticed the others tried unsuccessfully to edge away without being noticed. It was a nice gesture though.

He put his hand on the ground, palm up. "climb in"

"why?" It was the first time I'd ever questioned anything he'd ever done, or asked me to do.

"I want to 'talk'"

I looked at the ground, "i can't right now I'm mad at you."

"_me_?" he asked incredulously.

"yes, you. How come you didn't say goodbye?" I asked. My irritation of being alone the past few months seeping through.

He looked guilty.

"So what?" I asked, "You just let me think that you didn't dare? You have no idea how much that hurt me. For six months I thought you didn't care. You didn't even bother to call. Just one call. That's all i've been hoping for. Just one."

Now he looked really guilty.

I walked off so I could catch up with the others.

Not that much had happened since I was here last. The decepticons were lying low. Today was the first attack since I was rescued.

I asked to borrow a computer for a couple of minutes. I really needed to check my e-mails.

I clicked on the nmost recent one.

It was sent by my brothers. It was a video of me at a talent show acouple of years ago. It was in freshmen year and I really wanted to be a singer...still do.

Any way I got a band together that consisted of me, Matt, and 2 other guys that I can't remember.

We did two songs that night, the first was a song called 'The Nicest Thing'.

___~All I know is that you're so nice_

___you're the nicest thing I've seen_

___I wish that we could give it a go_

___see if we could be something_

___I wish I was you're favorite girl_

___I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_

___I wish that my smile was your favorite kind of smile_

___I wish the way that I dress is your favourite kind of style_

___I wish you couldn't figure me out_

___but you'd always wanna know what I was about_

___I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset_

___I wish you'd never forget_

___the look on my face when we first met_

___I wish you had a favourite beauty spot_

___that you loved secretly_

___'cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see_

___Basically, I wish that you loved me_

___I wish that you needed me_

___I wish that you knew when I said two sugars_

___actually I meant three_

___I wish that without me your heart would break_

___yeah, I wish that without me you're spending the rest of your nights awake_

___I wish that without me you couldn't eat_

___yeah, I wish I was the last on your mind before you went to sleep_

___look all I know is that_

___you're the nicest thing_

___i've ever seen_

___I wish that we could see if we could be something.~_

The second song was 'You and Me'. I remember singing it, at the wedding when my Mother married Sean. He was a nice bloke. He always had the ability to make a person smile. No matter what.

___~We built an empire_

___standing as we watched it come to life_

___in a city of love_

___drop beneath our feet_

___let's walk these streets_

___walk these streets_

___'Cause it's you and me_

___and perfectly we found our place to be_

___we may not escape_

___now we're running_

___we're coming home_

___promise me we wont let this go~_

The video changed to one of my brothers and Matt.

"Holly, we made this video so you would remember. You've never stopped sing ing berfore Fly. We just want you back. 'You're Unfogettable'." and then snow.

Silent tears turned into sobs and I felt a hand rub comfortingly on my back.

I was told that the room I would be staying in was the same as last time.

I left to get some sleep. But it seemed that even being surrounded by those i'd missed so much couldn't keep the nightmares away.

I woke up screaming....again.

"you wanna-?" I cut his question off.

"No." Epps had come barging in when he heard my screaming. He saw my state of fright and took me to get some coffee to calm me down.

"so," he began, " what d'ya dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes"

he raised an eyebrow. " you were screaming like your head was about to be chopped off. What did you really dream about?"

"look, I don't want to talk about it. I'm I turn 18 next month I can handle it." it came out harsher that I intended.

He held up his hand, "hey i'm just tryin' to help out here."..awkward pause.. "so next month, huh?" I nodded. " what date?"

"the 25th" he burst out laughing. "just lay off the jokes alright. I've heard them all anyway" he kept laughing, so I began to laugh at him laughing.

I then saw Sideswipe come in through the large door. "shouldn't you both be in recharge? And what are you laughing at?" Epps just laughed harder. Sides looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"what in the world is going on in here?" demanded a voice. Epps stopped laughing and we all looked at the liaison, some guy called Galloway. Apparently Will pushed him out of a plane.

His eyes narrowed in my direction, "Miss Thompson?"i gave a small nod and his eyes narrowed further. "you're lucky you're in police custody right now, young lady"

I frowned in confusion, "what do you mean?"

He pulled out a tape recorded and pressed play. It was a recording of when I called this lady to get the location of the NEST base.

"yes, I kow what 'classified' means" the lady then said something rather rude. "okay you know what? I am done being nice. If you look to your cursor you'll notice it's moving on it's own. That's me hacking your secure network. Now I've got the file, now i've got the location and now, 'cause you're grumpy i'm gonna send your boss those Australian vacation photos...check you out. No tan lines" and the recording ended.

"do you have anything to say for yourself?" asked Galloway. He seemed to be fishing for something, most likely a confession.

"io have no idea who that was." he huffed and stormed out. No wonder Will pushed him. I would too.

Epps gave me a high five and started laughing again. "if you were 10 years older..." this caused me to laugh.

"no wonder Sunny likes her so much" mumbled Sideswipe.

A wave of guilt washed over me at the mention of Sunstreaker. I felt sorry for saying what I said yesterday.

The sun slowly came up and I went for a bit of a wander around the base. I ran into Wheelie. An ex-Decepticon turned Autobot.

He hit on me. And called me 'Sun Goddess'. I have no idea why.

I later ran into Sam, a 19 year old human who saved the world twice. "you must be umm..."

I went to tell him my name but he held up a hand to stop me. "I'll get it. Some kind of plant..Lily?no. Rose? Daisy? Violet? No, no, it begins with a 'C'.....Holly! That's the one, Holly. Right?"

I laughed, "yeah It's Holly. With a 'c'." he laughed as well.

"Sam?" called out a female voice. A pretty, well, more than pretty brunette came into view. She then noticed me. "oh, hi. You're Hayley? Right?"

"Holly," I corrected, "and you're..Mikaela?"

She nodded with a friendly smile. "hey have you met 'Bee yet?"

Before I could answer they dragged me to meet him.

We approached a 2008 yellow camaro that had black racing stripes. Well at least the name makes sense.

He seemed friendly enough. He didn't really talk though, just played songs or broadcasts.. Sam told me that he had voice problems ever since he had a fight before he came to Earth.

I was then shown the games room.

It was nice to see that our tax dollars are being used for good reasons. A very big T.V. and an X Box 360. a couple of the soldiers were playing 'capture the flag' on Halo.

"Interested?" asked one of them.

"Interested in losing?" I challenged. We were told to gather 3 other players each. 2 Autobots were allowed per team.

He ended up with Sam, Ironhide and Sideswipe (in holoform). And I got Mikaela, Chromia and Arcee.

It was a battle of the sexes.

All the guys had come to watch. They all cheered when Sideswipe got the flag.

I set up my sniper. Head shot.

*Player Sides Eliminated*

"NO!"

I set up another shot.

*Player Sam Eliminated*

Arcee and Chromia shot Ironhide down while Mikaela grabbed the flag.

*Red Team Wins*

The guys were all shocked while we girls exchanged high fives.

My phone then decided to ring.

"Welcome to Holly's House of ' how may I save your ass today?'"

I heard Matt's laugh on the other end. "hey Holz. Listen wherever you are do you think you could come back for a about 2 weeks?"

"Why?" I asked, suspicious.

"well... there's this movie that going to start filming in January and they're auditioning bands and- well Holly you're the best. We need you girl."

I sighed, "what songs?"

Well you get a choice of doing anywhere in between 1 and 4 so um..." he told me the songs he wanted to do.

"alright," I told him, "i'm in. So the audition's on the 22nd yeah?"

"yep"

"alright i'll be there. But i'm not sure when, so you guys start without me and then we'll practice when I get there."

"Awesome. See you Christmas" I scowled

"Call me that again and i'll murder you with a spoon." I threatened

"Why a spoon?"he asked.

"it's blunt it'll hurt more" I then hung up on him.

I talked with Optimus and he gave me the green light to go home for 2 weeks. But I had to have a 'guardian'. He assigned Sunstreaker...at least I think he did. I'd apologize then. I still hadn't done it yet.

Yes I felt bad.

On the first weekend of December. Mikaela decide to force everyone to decorate the base. A few people refused. She got scary. The only people who didn't participate were Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet and Galloway. Oh and Wheeljack wasn't allowed. Why? Well because we'd like the decorations to be decorative, not piles of black soot.

I left with Sunny a few days after that.

I fidgeted while trying to think of what to say to him. "I don't blame you" I said eventually, "it's not your fault. I shouldn't have said what I said. So um, i'm sorry.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"how bad?" he asked me.

I sighed through my nose, "i stopped singing. My brothers sent me to a couple of shrinks before giving up. They sent me to satay at my uncle's place, hoping that a change of scenery would help. It didn't. I spent everyday hoping that one of you would call. And that someone could tell me that it wasn't all just a dream. And then there were the dreams..."

"you were whimpering in your sleep" he stated.

"how do you-"

"Mikaela heard you" he said simply.

"and you-"

"she told Bumblebee"

I gave a small laugh. "you're worse that a bunch of high school girls." I suddenly decided I should tell him. I needed to tell someone. "my dreams, my nightmares, it's like i'm back. Only there's nothing to hold onto nothing to-" I broke off unable to say anymore. "so, um, what have you been doing the past couple of months?"

"Hunting Decepticons "

I laughed, "I thought they were in hiding"

"Cowards" he seemed...disappointed that there was no fighting.

"you shouldn't have to fight" I told him, "you shouldn't want to fight"

"oh?" he seemed to question what I was trying to say.

"'There is no lasting hope in violence, only temporary relief from hopelessness'"I quoted.

It fell into a comfortable silence and I slowly fell asleep.

My dream was different, it was good. Not the nightmare i'd had every night since i've been gone.

I was surrounded by my friends and family. Matt, Hayden, David, Ryan, Sam, Mikaela, the Autobots. And everyone was happy. Smiling and laughing.

And a song was heard over ll the happiness. And I was singing it.

___~I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
____Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

___I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

___And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life_

___We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

___I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone_

___We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen_

___I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone~_

The dream slowly faded away and I opened my eyes to the darkness of the night outside.

I smiled, before yawning and stretching my arms out, "that was the best sleep i've had in ages"

"Glad I could help." came the voice from the radio.

"Who says you had anything to do with it?" I shot back jokingly.

Suddenly his holoform appeared and shoved my playfully.

I made a squeak that would be enough to make a mouse proud. "DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled at him. "you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Alright. Alright. No more scaring the squishies with the holoform" he said in surrender, he then muttered "even if the reactions are slagging hilarious"

"I heard that" I said in a sing-song voice.

Que awkward silence.

"you talk in your recharge" I blinked at the random statement. "you were singing"

"okay..?"

"something about 'never alone'"

"ah" that actually made sense.

We decided to go with the story that a friend was letting me borrow their car for a couple of weeks while the 'friend' went on vacation.

"hey Sunny?" I asked

"yeah?"

"You know this means I get to drive, right?"

* * *

**songs are:** the nicest thing- Kate Nash

You and Me - Caitlin Stasey and Dean Geyer

Never alone- Barlow Girl


	10. Chapter 9: the 22nd

**CHAPTER 9: The 22****nd**

My brothers were more than happy to let me stay at the house until the auditions were done. And to see my smile again.

Ryan was immediately suspicious of my friend who 'lent' me the 'car'. I burst out laughing when he asked me if I was dating them.

"he's just a friend" I assured, "Not to mention completely out of my league" ' and species' I mentally added.

I spent most of my time with my brothers and the band. The rest of it, was spent with Sunstreaker, while we played 20 questions.

"Can you eat in holform?" I asked.

He frowned in thought, "I've never tried". I grinned. He could. I force fed him a choc-chip cookie. He seemed to enjoy it too.

The 22nd came way too fast. I became stressed to the max. Sunny seemed to sense it too and pulled me into a bone crushing hug before I went in the bar we were auditioning in.

There was a crowd of peolple there as well. Which didn't help with my nerves.

Our band would play three songs before having a halfanhour break and performing our final piece.

For the first three I was dressed in a simple black tee and my skinny jeans with my green converse. My hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

I waited anxiously for the MC to announce our band.

"Up next we've got a local band..."(cheering), "They call themselves 'Dreams of Tomorrow' and they are going to sing four songs for us this evening. So give 'em a round of applause folks.

We walked onto the stage and I stepped up to the mic. "Alright hey there"i called out, "we're 'Dreams of Tomorrow' and this first song we're going to play for you tonight is called 'Unforgettable". This song is very personal to me and um.. I just hope you enjoy it so here goes.."

_~You were always there  
What if they take you away?  
I was never scared  
In your arms I felt invincible  
Wanted you to see the world beneath my feet  
I wish that you would stay  
I would tell you  
You're unbelievable_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
__There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You're unforgettable_

_They say I've got your eyes  
I still had so much to see  
I couldn't even say goodbye  
You would take it without  
Even letting go  
This crimson runs through my veins  
It's your life, you're the energy_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know_

_I just have hear you speak  
Hold on to my hand  
There's nothing in between us  
I know you're thinking of me  
You'll be there if I reach…_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know  
You gotta know…_

_And I want you to know  
You're who I wanna be  
And I'll sing with everything  
I have inside of me  
You're always in my heart  
There's no letting go  
You gotta know_

_You're unforgettable  
You're unforgettable  
You're unforgettable ~_

The next song we sang was called 'Beautiful Ending'. We chose this one because it's a Christian song and Kyle, our drummer, is Christian.

_~Oh tragedy has taken so many  
Love lost cause it all forgot who you were  
__And it scares me to think that I would choose  
My life over you  
Oh my selfish heart  
Divides me from you  
It tears us apart_

_So tell me what is our ending  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful_

_Oh why do I let myself let go  
Of hands that painted the stars and holds tears that fall  
And the brighter my heart makes me forget  
It's not me but you  
Who makes the heart beat  
I'm lost without you  
You're dying for me_

_So tell me what is our ending  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful  
Will my life find me by your side  
Your love is beautiful  
So beautiful_

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms _

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms _

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms _

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

_So tell me what is our ending  
Will it be beautiful  
So beautiful  
Will my life find me by your side  
Cause your love is beautiful  
So beautiful~_

Our last song before we went on our break was called 'Paradise'. Now I wasn't going to tell anyone this, but to me, this song symbolizes the depression and torture I went threw.

_~Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been  
well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
when covers tucked in tight  
funny when the bottom drops  
how she forgets to fight... to fight_

_And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise_

_As darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined within her eyes  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with lies  
well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive  
a day in which the sun will take  
her artificial light... her light_

_And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_

_Don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in_

_And it's one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright _

_Once upon a year gone by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what could have been ~_

When we went off stage I got changed into this tiny black dress that hugged all my curves and really showed off my legs. I wore a pair of really high heels that Mikaela had lent me. I let my down in graceful waves and put on some eyeliner to make my bright green eyes stand out and red lipstick to contrast them.

When I met up with the others, them, all being guys, gaped at me. I waved my hand in front of Matt's face. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Holly?" he asked in a dazed sort of way. "if you weren't like a sister to me, I would be totally hitting on you right now"

I rolled my eyes, "is that 'guy speak' for 'you look pretty'?"

"'Pretty'?" asked Kyle, "Holz, You're smokin'!" I rolled my eyes again and we went back on-stage, I got a few cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

And we began to play our last song for the night.

_~You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
__You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
__  
Oh you better run for your life  
Oh you better run for your life ~_

The crowd began cheering very loudly and we bowed before making our way off the stage. I didn't stick around to listen to the other performers, Sunstreaker made me promise I'd leave as soon as we were done. Something about getting scratched, I wasn't really paying attention to the vain 'bot.

I quickly changed and made my way to the parking lot. I was walking past a white van when an arm pushed me into the van behind.

"well what do we have here?" the voice was cold and cruel. A shiver went through me and it wasn't because of the cold. I tried to struggle but the person just spun me around and slammed my back up against the van. "you're a pretty one. I could have some fun with you"

"HEY!" it's amazing what one sound can do to a person. To the guy a hint of panic went through his eyes before disappointment. To me, relief reached the core of my being giving me an almost overwhelming feeling of safety.

The guy knocked me to the ground and ran off.

Sunny's Holoform came over and helped me to my feet. I could tell he wanted to go after the guy but he didn't want to leave me. He just glared in the direction the guy took off in. I could feel he heat of his anger in the air around him. He then turned a slightly worried look towards me. " Are you alright?"

"no. I'm half-left" I joked. He seemed relieved, I then put weight on my right foot and pain shot up my leg, more in suprise than anything I stumbled into Sunstreaker's holoform. In one swift movement, he pulled me up, carrying me bridal style towards his alt form.

"Hey!" I cried out, "i can walk, you know" he ignored my protest at being carried. "I'll key you in recharge" I threatened.

He scowled at me. "you wouldn't dare"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged. By now it didn't really make a difference, we'd already made it. The passenger seat opened and he placed me inside, before looking at my foot.

I kind of wish I had a camera. A caring Sunstreaker. Perfect blackmail material.

My foot didn't really hurt that much, "OW!"......only in certain places. He suggested I see Ratchet when we got back to the base. I threatened him with cordial. Red, sticky cordial. I think we all knew who won that argument.

At one point his holoform appeared in the driver's seat. I hit him wth my shoe for scaring me again. He called me a 'tempermental femme' I hit him two more times.

"thanks though," I told him, "for in the lot. That guy- he almost-"i shuddered at the thought of what would've happened.

He wrapped an arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder and slowly fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

alright... next chapter.....CHRISTMAS! my favourite time of year

keep reviewing people. LIX out.


	11. Chapter 10: Christmas

_okay then, here's chapter 10 folks._

_**

* * *

CHAPTER 10: CHRISTMAS**_

When we made it back to the base Mikaela told me that her and Sam had organized it so that I could stay at the Witwickys' for Christmas.

We arrived at the house on Christmas Eve with Bumblebee.

Mrs. Witwicky is kinda scary. Not evil scar, more like weird scary.

Mikaela pulled my up to the guest room where we would be sleeping. She also told me that the Autobots would be joining us tomorrow. Something about 'experiencing human culture' and what-not.

Oh, and that they would all be in holoform.

"everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, amused at my reaction, "Who've you seen anyway?"

I thought for a second, "Well, Sides, Ironhide, Chromia, Arcee-"

"Capture the flag?"

I grinned, "that's the one. Oh, and Sunstreaker."

She sent me a smirk, "you two seem...close"

"What? No!" I could see what she was trying to say, "as cliché as it sounds we're just friends." I would have said more but then I'd probably end up digging myself a hole. I decided to change the subject, "so Sam told me that it's movie night."

Sam 'drove' us down to the local video rental store. Mikaela grabbed some random romance movie, while Sam grabbed a sci-fi. Me? I got one of my favourite movies of all time...'Bad Boys 2' (_A/N: Well it couldn't be transformers now could it?)_.

"why did you get that one?" Sam asked me on our way back.

I shrugged "hot guys, cool cars and lots of explosions." Mikaela laughed at my explanation.

We watched Mikaela's movie first. I didn't really pay attention, it wasn't my kind of film. Something about 2 people, a house, a dog and a letterbox.

Very boring.

Sam's choice was the first 'Star Wars'. And when I say first, I mean the original so the fourth one, 'A New Hope'.

Bumblebee's holoform joined us in watching my movie. His holoform was kinda cool. About 16, tall, he had the same blue eyes that they all do. And was wearing black and yellow. I sense a theme.

Anyway, apparently my description of the movie interested him. I still wasn't sure if it was the 'cool cars' part or the 'lots of explosions' part. He seemed to enjoy it anyway.

After the movie was over I got ready for bed when Mikaela asked me something.

"why don't you ever talk about your parents? I mean, you talk about your brothers all the but noth-"

"My mum and Step-dad died three years ago" I told her, " they'd gone skiing up in Canada and were on their way home when their car braked on the ice wrong. Both were killed instantly."

"oh god, I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it," I told her, "I've gotten over it. As for my real dad? I don't know and I don't care. He abandoned my mum when I was a baby for another woman. The way I see it, he didn't want to know me, I don't want to know him" I changed the subject by asking about her own family. I found out she lived with her Dad and worked in a garage with him. She didn't say anything about her Mum and I didn't ask.

We moved of family onto random questions.

She had a expunged juvy record. I told her I was arrested last year.

I swear, it was perfectly legitimate excuse. A dare. Well, technically a challenge but that's besides the point.

Matt challenged me to see if I could more done on the 333 things not to do at Walmart list. He gave me bonus points for getting arrested for 'disturbing the peace'. I won, even with out the bonus points, by 71 things.

The next day I was woken up at 6:30am.

I threw my pillow at Mikaela, "It's too early"

"but its Christmas" she whined. She eventually managed to get me up.

Everyone exchanged presents. It was awesome. Everyone seemed to like the ones I'd gotten for them and I loved the present that they'd all pooled together to get for me. A i Pod classic, because I loved my music so much. It was a really nice surprise.

Lunch was hilarious. The Autobots arrived just in time and they seemed suspicious of the food. Like it was going to attack them or something. Mikaela and I were just giggling away at their faces.

Oh, and guess what Mikaela decided would be a good Christmas present for the 'Bots? No?A car wash.

We (Sam, Mikaela and I) got four each. Mikaela, the poor girl, got Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide. Plus Chromia. I felt sorry for her. She the had the three biggest 'bots. Sam had Bumblebee, Elita One, Skids and Mudflap.

They actually tried to get me, but I was claimed by Arcee, Wheeljack, Sunny and Sides before they could call 'dibs'. Yes, the were fighting over me. I felt kind of special.

So yeah, we ended up at Mikaela's Dad's garage. The holoforms decided to 'help'. Which consisted of Sides dumping a bucket of water on me. I aimed the hose at him but it hit Mikaela. She aimed a sponge at me that hit Sunny's alt form. The war began. Optimus and Ratchet didn't join in though. Just watched us in amusement.

Sunny tackled me after I hit him with a sponge and accidentally knocked over Sam.

I resorted to teaming up with Mikaela and the femmes against everyone.

"you girls fight dirty" Sam said after the war was over.

I grinned, "really? 'Cause I've never felt so clean".

The rest of the day was fairly ordinary. Okay, that was a lie, we started playing playing human games. (sack race, egg and spoon race, monopoly, cluedo, three legged race, twister...oh and my personal favourite, Absolute Balderdash.)

We decided to play in teams of three.

Team1:Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide

Team2:Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee

Team3:Arcee, Chromia, Elita One

Team4:Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Me

Team5:Skids, Mudflap, Wheeljack.

My favourite round was when we had the initials H.S.C.

The options? Higher School Certificate, Heavy Steel Committee, Happy Society of Caterpillars, Hot Stove Club and the Heavily Satisfied Consumers.

The answer? Hot Stove Club

The Winners? My team with 'Happy Society of Caterpillars'. I really had faith in the Autobots' ability to protect our planet. I mean team 5 I could understand, but team 1?

Mikaela then forced us to do karaoke. And she'd already picked out the songs for us.

Sam and Mikaela did a duet. It was adorable, even if Sam couldn't sing.

_~I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
__Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you~_

Optimus and Elita One sang 'Two is better than One'. It had a real 'aww' factor.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving_

_And maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one  
__  
Yeah, yeah_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey_

_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking_

_Oooh I can't live without you  
'Cause baby two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And I've figured out with all that's said and done  
Two, is better than one_

_Two is better than one~_

Chromia ended up singing 'Before he Cheats'

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats... ~_

if the others weren't scared of her before...they are now.

Sideswipe got to pick his song. I think he enjoyed it though.

_~Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
Is gonna phase me  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Yeah, Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off my back_

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
You think that you can't find a way in  
[ Find more Lyrics on __/adn__ ]  
Is what I'm saying  
Oh if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know... Oh_

_Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just want to let you know  
Get Off  
Get Off Yeah  
Get off of my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face, or give it your best shot  
You know this train is coming of this track  
Get off of my back  
Yeah get off of my back  
Get off yeah  
Oh get off, get off, get off,get off, get off,  
__get off, get off  
Get off of my back ~_

I was forced to do the song 'Fallin' for You'.

_~I don't know but_  
_I think I maybe_  
_Fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should_  
_Keep this to myself_  
_Waiting 'til I_  
_Know you better_

_I am trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_And we start to dance_  
_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_  
_Not to tell you_  
_But I want to_  
_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take it_  
_My heart is racing_  
_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_  
_Oh no no_  
_Oooooohhh_  
_Oh I'm fallin' for you~_

I hate you Mikaela.

Even more so after she made me and Sunny sing together.

_~Even though you passed me by_  
_I still hold onto the light in your eyes_  
_And this rose in my room_  
_Doesn't grow, never will_  
_And you're in my head, and you're in my head_

_We share the same space_  
_We are the same, so I_  
_Don't understand why things are this way_  
_Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away_  
_Cause they could not communicate how much they wanna stay_

_From the moment we met_  
_Until the day I let it go_  
_Brought out a shine_  
_On the death-row chambers floor_  
_And although we're apart_  
_My heart is with you_  
_My heart is with you_  
_My heart is with you_

I then realized, I hadn't had a single nightmare since he'd driven me home. Was that all it took to make me feel safe falling asleep again?

_We share the same space_  
_We are the same, so I_  
_Don't understand why things are this way_  
_Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away_  
_Cause they could not communicate how much they wanna stay_

_Don't walk away_  
_Don't walk away_  
_Don't walk away_

_We share the same space_  
_We are the same, so I_  
_Don't understand why things are this way_  
_Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away_  
_Cause they could not communicate how much they wanna stay_

_We share the same space_  
_We are the same, so I_  
_Don't understand why things are this way_  
_Two people forced to turn their backs and walk away_  
_Cause they could not communicate how much they wanna stay ~  


* * *

_

I helped out in the kitchen before dinner. My thoughts wandering back and forth.

As I was thinking about what my mother would say if she could see my now I tripped over to be caught by Sunny.

My heart did a funny fluttering thing and my breath caught in my throat.

I felt a warm felling drill into the core of my body.

"Walk much?" he asked me before disappearing into the other room. My first thought after I realised what had just happened was 'WTF?'. I was an extremely confused individual.

At dinner I sat there, still confused after half-an-hour of thinking.

I heard a distinct tapping of metal on glass and looked up. Oh god, Mikaela was going to make a speech.

"Okay, well I thought I'd just say a few words. Thank you everyone for making this day so special and unique that can stay in our memories forever. To the Autobots for coming down here today to participate in this 'human custom'. And to Holly," I wanted to vanish. _Really_ wanted to vanish. "She is a new member to our family," I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, "and Happy Birthday"

Sam was extremely confused. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes again, " Mikaela, I have no idea how you found out, but thank you, all of you. It's been the best Christmas slash Birthday i've ever had. And its all thanks to you guys."

Sideswipe ruffled my hair and I flicked a pea at him.

I held up my glass, "to friendship," I said, "my we all...."my mind went blank on what to say, "remain friends ….for a long time" everyone laughed at my improv. "To friendship"

"To friendship" chorused everyone.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

* * *

_**songs**_

_**i run to you-Lady Antelbellum**_

_**two is better than one- Boys like girls (ft. Taylor Swift)**_

_**before he cheats-Carrie Underwood**_

_**Get Off My Back-Bryan Adams**_

_**Fallin' for You- Colbie Caillat**_

_**We Share the Same Space- Dean Geyer**_

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW....please. spread the love.


	12. Chapter 11: ABOUT TIME!

So sorry for not updating!

I know alot of people say that their computer blew up, the internet wasn't working blah blah blah...to be honest i just lost inspiration.

anywho...ON WITH THE STORY!

**CHAPTER 11: ABOUT TIME!**

I woke up the next morning with a smile.

I hummed to myself as I walked danced down the stairs.

"Someone's awefully chipper this morning," grumbled Sam.

"Someone's obviously not a morning person," I shot back with a smile.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and happily munched on it with a grin while Sam glared at me.

At lunch we prepared to go back to the base.

I packed my things and Mikaela helped me carry my suitcase to Bumblebee.

"So I guess we'll meet you there," she said.

I frowned at her in confusion, "What do you-?" I was silenced by the sound of music blaring from a car in the street.

It was a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. Sunny's holoform was smirking while resting against the car.

I gaped at him.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked in shock.

His face fell slightly, "Don't you like it?"

I laughed, "I love it...but why?" I asked.

"Well," he began with a grin, "Me and Sides-"

"Sides and I," I corrcted.

He rolled his eyes, "Sides and I, decided to get new alts. And you guys kept calling Skids and Mudflap the 'chevy twins' so now-"

I cut him off, "So now you and Sides are the 'Lambo Twins'?"

he grinned and nodded.

I shook my head while laughing.

Suddenly his holoform was at my side.

"Care for a ride milady?" he asked in an English accent.

I accepted, attempting to copy the accent. He laughed at my attempt.

I feigned annoyance and went to head back to the house but his arm slid around my waist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere, with friends who don't laugh at me."

he laughed again, "Too bad," he said, "You're staying."

I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"'Just Friends' huh?" shouted Mikaela from the house.

I facepalmed and felt my face heat up slightly. So much for 'I don't blush'.

Sunny laughed again. I didn't think I would ever get tired of the sound.

Woah, woah, woah. Down girl. He's your friend. Your _best_ friend. Not to mention he's a giant robot. That just so happens to have a holoform that happens to be extremely attractive.

I mentally whimpered before turning to glare at Mikaela. "Go make out with your boyfriend."

She winked at me, "Why don't you?" she then disappeared into the house.

I growled slightly and Sunny tightened his grip around my waist.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "Just her being immature."

He loosened his grip on me and I turned to look at his alt form.

"'s a good car" I mumbled.

Sunny grinned and the passenger door opened.

I climbed in.

I looked around the interior of the car and couldn't help but smile. It was so...Sunny.

His human form climbed in the front and smirked, "You like it?"

I nodded, "Uhuh."

he gave a smug grin and winked at me.

"Eyes on the road." I told him.

He just grinned and swerved slightly, earning him a couple of honks from some angry drivers.

I just laughed at his attitude.

He began playing music and we both sang along to certain songs.

"Let me guess," I said after one of the songs finished. "You downloaded the lyrics?"

he gave a sheepish grin and I shook my head in amusemant when one of my favourite songs came on.

"Oh my god! I love this song!"

he grinned at me as I began to sing along.

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.  
__  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

__

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

At the end of the song I noticed Sunny giving me an odd look. I couldn't quite figure out what emotion was written on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He just shook his head, "Nothing." an odd expression passed over his face.

I let the subject drop but the silence that filled the car was extremely awkward.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent.

Neither of us saying much.

I didn't fall asleep this time though.

When we arrived at the base it was almost sunset.

Sides gave me quick hug and I saw his new alt mode.

Like Sunny he was a Lamborghini Gallardo but he was now a bright red colour.

I even found a way onto the roof of one of the hangers.

I sat there smiling as I soaked up the last of the sun's rays.

"Having fun?" my smile widened and I turned to face Sunny.

"Yeah, come sit." I patted the spot next to me.

He came and sat down.

I then laughed to myself at how far i'd come.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I gave a small smile, "The day we met. I was a nervous wreck."

He chuckled, "Nah, you were okay."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay for a fleshy who was just kidnapped by Decepticons."

I snorted and then sighed, "My life's never going to be normal again, is it?" I looked sadly at my hands which were folded in my lap.

Sunny's thumb and forefinger pulled my chin up to look at him. "No,"

My lips twitch in an attempt to smile, he removed his hand and I looked out at the sunset. "Its hard imagining what my life would've been like without you guys though."

"Oh?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I probably would've found some bar and started singing with the band. Or gone to college and become a photographer or something." I smiled. "But then i'd never have met you."

I looked up at him.

He had the same expression he was wearing before.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied. It was like deja vu.

I rolled eyes, "Come on, you've gotta give me something. I swear I won't stopp bugging you id you don't tell me what the hell-"

And I was hit by a truck.

Trampled by a head of wildebeests.

Well, no not really. But it was damn close.

What happened? I hear you ask.

Sunny kissed me.

_Kissed_ me.

I froze up, in surprise and shock.

He pulled back, "I apologize I don't know-"

I placed my lips on his.

The kiss slowly became more passionate until we were full on making out on the hanger roof.

"WOO!" I heard cheering and pulled away.

I turned and saw the holoforms of Sides, Skids and Mudflap.

"Its about time you two!" shouted Sides.

I heard Sunny growl slightly and he then tackled his brother.

I watched in amusement as Sides called for mercy.

"Hey Mudflap?" asked Skids, "Who won the bet?"

that got my attention. "What bet?"

I was ignored.

"Uhh...Ironhide, I think."

"What bet?" I asked more loudly.

They grinned at me, "You see...Us 'Bots and a few of you squishies had a bet going to see how long until you and Sunny over there, hooked up."

I scowled, "Who bet?"

"Uhhh...there was us, Sides, 'Hide, Hatchet, Arcee, Chromia, 'Jack, Sam, Mikaela, Lennox, Epps-"

"Yeah, I got it," I replied, "Everyone 'cept Prime and Galloway."

'Flap grinned, "Well actually..."

"Prime said it would take yous 2 years 'cause you're both so stubborn."

I gaped in shock. _Optimus Prime_ was included in the bet?

"Have I entered a parallel universe?" I asked, which caused both 'bots in front of me to crack up laughing.

When Sunny was done wrestling with his brother he came back and stood by my side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we were back on the ground Sunny and I bumped into Sam and Mikaela.

Mikaela glanced down at our intertwined hands with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Looks like Ironhide won the bet."

"'Just friends'?" asked Mikaela.

"Oh, go to hell."

her grin widened. "'Go make out with your boyfriend'" she mocked.

I glared at her.

"She did," Sunny said smugly before pulling me along.

I grinned up at him and looked back at Mikaela's shocked form.

* * *

_Alrighty that's it for now folks...hopefully it won't take as long this time to get the next chapter up._

_song used: Even angels Fall-Jessica Riddle._


	13. AN: Sorry, please read

**A/N: I know, i hate these too.**

**Due to lack of reviews :(...flames now accepted.**

**I would also like to know who my readers think who (Actor/singer ect.) would fit in with the description of Holly..**

**Keep the reviews coming ang the updates will most likely happen in the near future...if not...**

**xoxo LIX**


End file.
